


I’ll Be Home For Christmas

by tompolland



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: A whole lotta christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Epilogue is mature, Fluff, Gay, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype, christmas surprise, why am i writing this now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tompolland/pseuds/tompolland
Summary: Tom is away filming during the Holiday Season, leaving Harrison behind at home, missing his boyfriend. The only way they can communicate is through text or FaceTime. But maybe Haz’s wish will come true, and Tom will be home for Christmas. Who knows? If only in his dreams!PS... this is my first time posting anything remotely sexual :0 don’t yell at me lmao





	I’ll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY IM FEELING SO FESTIVE- I just was playing Christmas music and I NEEDED write something with this song, I’ll Be Home For Christmas... Thank you for reading! 
> 
> \- a festive TH

_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_You can plan on me_  
_Please have snow and mistletoe_  
_And presents on the tree_  
_Christmas Eve will find me_  
_Where the lovelight gleams_  
_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_If only in my dreams_  
_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_You can plan on me_  
_Please have snow and mistletoe_  
_And presents on the tree_  
_Christmas Eve will find me_  
_Where the lovelight gleams_  
_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_If only in my dreams_

* * *

 

Harrison eagerly flipped open his laptop, Christmas music playing softly in the background and the festive lights illuminating the room. Tom had finally texted him after a long day of filming in New York, and though it was the early hours of the day in England, Harrison didn’t care. He hadn’t seen Tom’s face in real time in  _weeks._ He had even missed Christmas tree shopping and gift shopping for the family- a tradition they shared for as long as Harrison could remember. He pulled on his Santa hat and logged into his Skype account, awaiting a call from his boyfriend. 

 He may have been a little early, since the call went off ten minutes later while he was getting hot cocoa and some of the sugar cookies he’d made by himself: another tradition Tom had missed. Fast as lightning, Harrison had slid across the floor in his festive socks and accepted the call. His screen whooshed to life, Tom’s face filling up the main part while his little picture flew to the corner. 

 Harrison nearly squealed in excitement at seeing his boyfriend. 

 “Tommy!” he exclaimed, folding his legs into a crisscross position and bringing his computer into his lap. “Oh god, it’s been so long...” 

 Tom smiled tiredly at the camera and flopped back on his bed, presumably in his trailer. “I know, Haz, I’ve been missing you so much... Bollocks, I missed them Christmas decorating! I’m so sorry love!” he groaned, palming his forehead. “I’ve ruined the tradition.” 

 Harrison shook his head. “Nah, it’s not your fault. I had fun, decorating all by myself, preparing for you to come home.” 

 Tom’s smile faltered. “Harrison, about that...” 

 “Coming home?” 

 The brunette hesitated on the screen. “I- I don’t think I will be able to make it home in time for Christmas.” 

 Harrison’s face fell. “W-what? What about New Years? Are they seriously making you stay to film that long?!” 

 “I’m sorry my love, they need me here. I promise we’ll be able to call, alright?” said Tom, looking sadly through the screen. Harrison wiped a hand down his face and looked to the side. 

 “I miss you so much, Thomas,” he whispered, near tears. 

 “Oh, don’t cry-“ Tom sighed. “Please, let’s just enjoy this time we have together over the chat. I don’t want to be a downer.” Harrison nodded, sniffing loudly, as he was unable to speak. The other boy shook his head. “Haz... I’ll be home in your dreams, right? You’ll have Mum and my brothers... it’ll be just as fun with me there.” 

 Harrison snorted and gave a small smile. “Did you seriously just quote a Christmas carol?” 

 Tom grinned, cheeks blushing a slight red. “Of course. When you’re missing me, just listen to that song and think of how I’ll be home soon enough after the holidays, right? I’m not leaving forever.” 

 “Yeah...” Harrison said quietly. “You wouldn’t, would you?” 

 Tom’s jaw dropped. “Harrison, darling, are you seriously asking me that? I would never leave you in a million years. I love you-“ He stopped and slapped a hand over his mouth. “Christ, I was saving that for a special moment-“ 

 “I love you too,” Harrison replied. “God, I wish I could bloody kiss you right now.” 

 Tom felt his heart melt at his love’s words. He really did miss him that much. “I know. So, speaking of presents... don’t worry about sending one over. But I will say that you will be getting one from me.” 

 Harrison sputtered. “But- that’s not fair! I want to give you your present too!” 

 Tom clicked his tongue and winked. “Well you’ll just have to be patient, darling. It won’t be long, don’t get your hose in a tangle.” 

 “Fine. I’ll hold onto it... besides, I don’t want to have to pay for shipping.” 

 “Aren’t you a cheap date?” 

 Harrison winked and flipped the ball of his Santa hat. “Merry Christmas!”

 For a while after that, Harrison simply showed Tom around the decorated apartment. The tree stood proudly in the corner, lit up pretty by multi-colored lights. All around, a special Christmas feeling was broadcasted through tinsel and holly and mistletoe- not to mention Harrison’s impressive collection of ugly Christmas sweaters.

 Way later, Harrison flopped onto his bed and yawned loudly. “Well, I really don’t want to say goodbye, but I am knackered,” he mumbled. 

 Tom sighed, looking through the screen adoringly at his love. “You’re so cute when you’re sleepy like this.” 

 Harrison blushed and let out a quick laugh. “Alright. I- I miss you Tom. I’ll really miss you over the Holidays. Please promise to call at some point?” 

 “Of course, Haz,” Tom said. “I miss you too. Talk to you later, my love.” 

 “Bye-bye.” 

 “Bye!” 

 “...I don’t want to hang up Tom.” 

 “Well I don’t want to hang up either!” 

 “Together then?” 

 “Three... two... one...” 

 Harrison clicked the button and sighed, shutting his laptop and staring blankly at the decorations around the room. It would be a long and lonely Christmas without Tom. 

* * *

 

 Indeed, time passed slowly. But soon enough it was Christmas Eve. Harrison was sitting alone in the kitchen, staring at a picture of Tom on his phone, feeling his heart constrict with loneliness. Outside, the snow fell peacefully over everything, coating it in a delicate while blanket. He missed Tom terribly, wishing his boyfriend was here to cuddle on the couch and maybe watch _It’s A Wonderful Life._ They would stay up till midnight and wish each other a Merry Christmas and kiss, and it would be perfect. But Tom wasn’t here. Maybe he felt the same way.

 It was about 19:00 when there was a knock at the apartment door. Harrison approached it cautiously, wondering who would be out knocking on doors if they weren’t carolers. Instead, he was surprised to see Nikki standing there in her winter weather getup. 

 “Harrison!” she said happily, wrapping him inna hug. 

 “Nikki?” he said, returning the hug and pulling back, letting out a quick laugh and shoving his hands in his pockets. “What are you doing here on Christmas Eve at this time? Shouldn’t you be eating with the family?” 

 “Who says you’re not family?” Nikki laughed. “You’re Tom’s best friend- of course you’re family.” 

 Right. She didn't know they were dating.

 “Well, I suppose...”

 “Come on! I’m supposed to blindfold you and plug your ears somehow to take you to Tom’s present...” 

 “Take me there?” Harrison questioned. 

 “Ah ah ah,” Nikki said. “Come on, Harrison, let’s get going. It’s getting late and I still have to wrap you up. He doesn’t want you to see it until you’re close.” 

 Harrison raised an eyebrow as Nikki pulled a bandana out of her bag and tied it around his eyes.

 “Come on, big guy,” she said, and gently tugged his arm and walked with him to the elevator and down to the parking lot. Harrison stumbled along and slid into the passenger’s seat of the car. He felt the car start and slowly make its way out of the parking lot towards wherever... they were going. Wherever Tom’s present was. Harrison let out a sigh as Nikki hummed along to a song that was playing on the radio... _I’ll Be Home For Christmas_. Of bloody course it was this song, mocking his and Tom’s relationship. 

 But at the same time, Harrison felt his heart constrict like it had at home. It had been so long since he had actually felt Tom’s arms around him, or held his hand in his. His eyes began to water under the bandana and he hiccuped for a moment, biting his lip to keep from crying. Even worse, when that song ended, _Christmas Lights_ by Coldplay began playing, and Harrison nearly lost it. He just missed Tom so much... and he wouldn’t see him for a long while more. Nikki gasped and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, but of course, she didn’t understand exactly why he was crying. Certainly he missed his friend... but she never thought they were this close.

 “I’m sorry Nikki,” Harrison whispered, sticking his fingers under the fabric to wipe away at his tears. “I’m just missing him so much...” 

 Nikki put a hand on his arm and squeezed his shoulder. “I know. I’m am too, sweetheart. But he’ll be home, yeah?” 

 “I guess,” Harrison whispered. He felt the car turn into what could be a parking lot. “Are we at his gift now?” 

 “Just arrived,” Nikki said, getting out of the car and letting Harrison out of his side. She put two earplugs into his ears and patted his back, taking his hand in one of hers. He stumbled around wherever they were on Nikki’s arm, and then through a door. She gave his hand a squeeze and continued walking forwards. Suddenly, she patted his arm and her touch disappeared. Harrison panicked, but restrained himself from untying his blindfold and popping out the earplugs. He turned his head around a bit, shuffling awkwardly wherever he was. A while passed before Nikki, he hoped, came back and put her hand on his shoulder, moving him forward until he came across a table. She reached up to take off the blindfold and take out the earplugs, revealing that... he was standing in front of a desk at the waiting area in an airport? His heart fluttered for a moment when he thought that he might be flying out to see Tom, but saw the package sitting in front of him with his name on it. He looked up at Nikki with the question in his eyes. 

 “Well, open it,” she said with a smile. Harrison shrugged and opened the simple box, which looked like it’d been shipped. He carefully went through the tissue paper, until all that was there was a little slip of paper. Was this a prank? 

 He flipped the paper over and read what it said on the back. 

_Turn around._

Harrison frowned slightly at the note and slowly turned his head, moving his feet so he could get a clear view of whatever was behind him. 

 The note fell from his hand. 

 His heart nearly stopped. 

 His eyes clouded with tears and his mouth fell open. 

 Standing a few yards away was a brunette with a smile brighter then the sun. A boy who was just a bit shorter than Harrison himself, but was his equal. 

 Harrison let out a noise that was like a half laugh, half sob as he ran towards the love of his life, Tom, in the airport with a suitcase at his side. His hair was rumpled and he looked bloody exhausted, but that didn’t stop Harrison from lifting his boyfriend into the air. He pulled him to his chest and the two of them swung around, savoring the feeling of being able to hold each other after so long. Harrison laughed loudly as tears sprung to his eyes, and the same happened for Tom. Nikki watched from a distance with a smile on her face, still hidden from the true meaning of the hug. 

 Harrison finally put Tom down and wiped at his eyes. “You’re back for Christmas!” he whispered happily. 

 Tom nodded, fighting back tears. “Y-yeah, I wouldn’t miss the holidays with my boyfriend for the world.”  

 Harrison couldn’t help but hug him again and tangle his fingers in Tom’s curly locks. He took a deep breath. “I’ve missed you so, so, so much.” 

 “Told you I’d be home for Christmas,” Tom whispered, grinning widely. 

 “You div.” 

 “Merry Christmas, darling.” 

 “Merry Christmas.” 

* * *

 Nikki drove them back to their apartment once she managed to drag them back to her car. Tom said goodbye to his mother, and the two boys were finally left alone at home. They changed into some comfy clothes and cuddled together on their king-sized bed, Tom’s head resting on Harrison’s chest. Harrison had one hand gently stroking Tom’s curls and the other holding his hand. On the table beside them, some holiday music played softly from Harrison’s laptop. 

 “I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long,” Tom muttered tiredly.

Harrison hummed in reply. 

 “Do you still... do you still love me?” 

 Harrison looked down at Tom, who turned his head to meet the other boy’s eyes. “Thomas, of course I do. I love you so much.”

 Tom squeezed Harrison’s hand and turned so he was literally on top of the blonde, who wrapped an arm around him. “I love you too.” 

 Harrison smiled, shifting to kiss Tom’s forehead. “Ready for tomorrow?” 

 “As long as you’re with me... hell yeah.”

* * *

  _Epilogue_

Tom was wrapped tightly in his scarf as he trudged through an unbelievable amount of snow to get to the door of his apartment building. He shuffled inside and made his way up to the apartment like he had done so many times before. Once inside, he dropped the keys into the bowl by the door and toed off his boots. 

 “And what time do you call this?” Harrison said, leaning in the doorway, wearing some lounge clothes. The heat didn’t feel like it was on...  

 “Christ Haz, aren’t you cold?” Tom mumbled, unwrapping himself of his winter getup. 

 Harrison rolled his eyes. “Didn’t think you’d be complaining, especially after all the heat from this past week...”  

 Tom felt a blush creep up his neck and dust his cheeks as he rid himself of the final extra later and placed himself in his boyfriend’s arms. “Bloody hell you’re cold,” Harrison whispered, rubbing his boyfriend’s back. “We’ll have to get you a bigger coat.” 

 “Come on Harrison, even I could think of a better method to warm up than that,” Tom replied with a wink. He reached up and pecked the blonde’s lips, who in turned gently bit his lower lip. Tom moaned into Harrison’s mouth, tangling his fingers in his hair. Harrison pushed forward until Tom was backed up against his wall and hiked his legs around his hips, their lips never separating except for short breaths. When they stopped, they rested their foreheads together. 

 “Do you want to-“ 

 “Yes.” 

 It didn’t matter who asked, because Harrison was already on his way to the bedroom with the brunette wrapped up around him. He laid Tom on the bed, leaning over him and pecking his lips before the kiss deepened. Their tongues met and tangled as soft sucking noises filled the room. Tom lapped at the roof of Harrison’s mouth, causing both boys to moan in pleasure. Harrison pulled away and looked into Tom’s eyes, tracing a finger from his eyelashes to his mouth, where Tom took it between his teeth. He hollowed his cheeks and saliva covered Harrison’s index finger. His hips ground down on Tom’s, where he felt a certain hardness underneath his jeans. 

 Harrison moved back to strip down while Tom did the same before presenting himself once more. The blonde leaned over the other boy and they felt their cocks brush. Tom keened loudly, leaning his head back into the pillow as he gripped Harrison’s shoulders. 

 “Hazza,” he whimpered. He bucked his hips up, sweat already causing his curls to stick to his forehead. Harrison flipped Tom over and trailed his hand down his back to his ass, giving it a squeeze. He put a condom on and applied the lube they had bought if the time ever came. He slid himself into Tom and started slowly, rocking his hips back and forth before he was pounding into the smaller boy. 

 “H-Harrison- I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum UNH!” Tom moaned loudly as he felt the larger boy spill his load inside him. He gripped the sheets and followed suit, panting heavily as Harrison flopped over his back. Soon Harrison slipped out, kissing Tom behind his ear. “Beautiful,” he whispered. “You okay?” 

 “Bloody fantastic.” 

 “Me too.” 

 “Div.” 

 “You love me though.” 

 Harrison wrapped his arms around Tom and pulled him against his chest. “Of course I do.” 

“And I love you too.” 

“Quite right.” 

 “Goodnight Haz.” 

 “Goodnight Tommy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Final Notes: 
> 
> Rest In Peace Stan Lee. God, I was not expecting it to happen... I finally watched Venom and when he came on screen I started crying. What an absolute legend.  
> Thank you, Stan Lee, for creating something so bloody amazing.


End file.
